The Administrative Core of the Phase 111 COBRE application seeks to offer scientific oversight, leadership, and centralized administrative services for the University of South Carolina's biomedical research community by providing central core facilities to researchers across departments and colleges, as well as to the greater research community statewide. The Core's centralized administrative services and research core management generates significant efficiencies for both staffing and operations for all its core facilities and affiliated investigators. The Core's administrative services include: fiscal management of affiliated accounts, day-to-day operations, expert pre-award assistance (including budget development and proposal assembly and submission), and post-award grants administration to all affiliated faculty. This Core has expanded its services to include community engagement and resource development, along with being active in the recruitment of new CCCR members, facilitating intra-institutional collaborations, and organizing the CCCR's annual meeting. The Administrative Core continually evaluates its services through the ongoing consultation and evaluation by the Internal Steering Committee, the Director/PI, and the External Advisory Committee. To carry out these efforts, this Core will carry out the following aims during Phase 111: Provide central management of grant administration services, coordination of community engagement initiatives and resource development efforts. The Core provides centralized services and has developed infrastructure that fully optimizes grant administration, community engagement, and resource development services on behalf of the Center's core facilities and member investigators. Provide scientific leadership, organizational management, and ongoing evaluation of the Research Cores. It is the responsibility of the Core to provide continued research training and financial support to investigators to best facilitate their proposed research, along with implementing new research technology and overseeing the training of investigators who utilize the Center-supported cores.